japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaori Nazuka
Kaori Nazuka (名塚 佳織, born on April 24, 1985) is a Japanese actress, and voice actress. She is best known for her role in Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion as Nunnally Lamperouge and Eureka Seven as Eureka. She also voiced Miyu Kozuki in UFO Baby, Cosette in Les Misérables Shojo Cosette, Yui Kotegawa in To Love Ru, the Heroine in Amnesia, and Miyu Edelfelt in Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya. She announced her marriage in February 2011, and the birth of her daughter on January 1, 2012. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *07 Ghost – Sister Libelle *18if – Lily *30 sai no Hoken Taiiku – Natsu Ando *Akame ga Kill! – Chelsea *Amagami SS – Tsukasa Ayatsuji *Amagami SS+ – Tsukasa Ayatsuji *Amnesia – Heroine *Avenger – Chris (Ep. 4) *Bamboo Blade – Mei Ogawa (Seimei Jihou, Ep. 12 & 13) *Basilisk Oka Ninpocho – Namenba *Beyblade Metal Fusion – Yu Tendo *Beyblade Metal Masters – Yu Tendo *Birdy the Mighty Decode The Cipher (OVA) – Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Capella Titis *Blood+ – Monique, Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin (Ep. 17) & Sonya (Ep. 17) *Bokurano – Tsubasa (Ep. 11) *Bottle Fairy – Chiriri *Bungo Stray Dogs 2 – Margaret M. *Canvas 2 Niji Iro no Sketch – Elise Housen *Captain Earth – Rita Hino *Carried by the Wind Tsukikage Ran – Gin (Ep. 6) *Case Closed – Chiaki (Ep. 615) & Manami Nakadai (Ep. 851) *Le Chevalier D'Eon – Lorentzia *Chrome Shelled Regios – Saya Legend of Regios (Ep. 22) *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion – Nunnally Lamperouge *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 – Nunnally Vi Britannia *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OVA) – Nunnally Vi Britannia *Code Geass Nunnally in Wonderland (OVA) – Nunnally Lamperouge *Code E – Sonomi Kujo *D.Gray man – Chomesuke (Sachiko) *Daa! Daa! Daa! – Miyu Kouzuki *Darker than Black – Pai *Detroit Metal City – Nina, Customer (Ep. 4), DMC Fan (Ep. 1 & 3), Friend A (Ep. 2), Krauser tan's Mother (Ep. 10), MC (Ep. 12), Presenter (Ep. 9), Shigemi (Ep. 5), Street Person (Ep. 11) & Takkun's Mother (Ep. 7) *Di Gi Charat Nyo – Usuzu chan *Dive!! – Kayoko Asaki *The Dragon Dentist (specials) – Kanne Arisugawa *Earl and Fairy – Banshee (Ep. 8 to 12) *Ebiten Ebisugawa Public High School's Tenmonbu – Shōko Oomori *Eureka Seven – Eureka *'Eureka Seven movie' – Eureka *Eureka Seven Ao – Eureka *Eureka Seven Hi Evolution – Eureka *Fairy Tail – Jenny Realight *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Jenny Realight *Fantasista Doll – Komachi Kiyomasa & Tart (Ep. 5) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (OVA) – Miyu *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya – Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! – Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! – Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! – Miyu Edelfelt *Fruits Basket – Kisa Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Maria Ross *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Kyouko *Geijutsuka Art Design Class – Miyabi "Kyoju" Ohmichi *Gag Manga Biyori – Additional Voice *Gag Manga Biyori 2 – Usami *Gag Manga Biyori 3 – Additional Voice *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! – Mai Takeuchi the Student Council President (Ep. 12) *Galaxy Angel X – Jibaku chan (Ep. 3) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007 version) – Maiko (Ep. 24) *Gekijo ban Haikyu!! Owari to Hajimari (movie) – Kiyoko Shimizu *Gekijoban Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Sekka no Chikai (movie) – Miyu Sakatsuki *Ghost Hunt – Mai Taniyama *Giniro no Olynssis – Tea *Girl Friend Beta – Fumio Murakami *Gosick – Orphan (Ep. 17 & 18) *Granblue Fantasy the Animation – Charlotta (Ep. 12) *Grrl Power (OVA) – Ao *.Hack//G.U. Returner (OVA) – Shino *.Hack//G.U. Trilogy (movie) – Shino *.Hack//GIFT (OVA) – Subaru *.Hack//Roots – Shino *.Hack//SIGN – Subaru *.Hack//Unison (OVA) – Subaru *Haikyu! – Kiyoko Shimizu & Karasuno girl B (Ep. 18) *Haikyu!!! – Kiyoko Shimizu *Haikyu!! Second Season – Kiyoko Shimizu *Hametsu No Mars (OVA) – Isono Shizuka *Hatenko Yugi – Ludwika (Ep. 7) *Heaven's Lost Property – Mizuki (Ep. 6) *Hell Girl Two Mirrors – Yuriko Kanno (Ep. 15) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere – Heidi Augesvarer *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II – Heidi Augesvarer *Idolm@ster Xenoglossia – Ami Futami *Innocent Venus – Sana Nobuto *Inukami! – Nadeshiko *Junji Ito "Collection" – Yuko *K Missing Kings (movie) – Dohan Hirasaka *K Return of Kings – Dohan Hirasaka *Kämpfer – Shizuku Sango *Kämpfer fur die Liebe (special) – Shizuku Sango *Kaseifu ga Ita (OVA) – Himeno Matsumae *Keitai Shoujo (ONA) – Momoka Fujimiya *Kino no Tabi the Beautiful World the Animated Series – Woman (Ep. 5) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula – Sylvie Mirabeau *Koiken! Watashi tachi Anime ni Natchatta! (mobile phone ONA) – Nagisa Toyama *Koitabi True Tours Nanto (special) – Chiaki Ousawa *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o Yokoso Tsugumi Ryohe – Akane Itamura *Legendz Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu – Pan *Library War – Shizuka Nonomiya (Ep. 10 & 11) *Log Horizon – Misa Takayama & Nazuna *Log Horizon Season 2 – Misa Takayama (Ep. 4, 6 & 13) & Nazuna *Lovely Movie Itoshi no Muco – Shinohara san *Lovely Movie Itoshi no Muco Season 2 – Shinohara san *Lovely Muuuuuuuco! (TV 3) – Shinohara-san *A Lull in the Sea (TV) – Akari Sakishima *Madlax (TV) – Annu *Maho Girls Precure! (TV) as Liz *Master of Martial Hearts (OVA) as Aya Iseshima *Memories Off #5 Togireta Film (OVA) as Yoshiumi Sawarabi *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (movie) as Yu Tendo *Miracle Train - Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (TV) as Mirai (Ep. 4) *(Les) Misérables - Shōjo Cosette (TV) as Cosette *Mission-E (TV) as Sonomi Kujo *Mobile Suit Gundam-san (TV) as Artepiyo; Sayla-san *Moetan (TV) as Arisu Shiratori *Mokke (TV) as Tomoko Iida (Ep. 4) *Monster Strike the Animation (ONA) as Himiko *Motto To Love Ru (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Aya (older; Ep. 17) *My Hero Academia (TV) as Katsuki's friend (Ep. 7); Mount Lady; Tooru Hagakure *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Katsuki's friend (Ep. 37); Mount Lady; Tooru Hagakure *Naisho no Tsubomi (OVA) as Tsubomi Tachibana *Nanaka 6/17 (TV) as Satsuki Arashiyama *Natsu no Arashi! (TV) as Kaja *Natsu no Arashi! Akinai-chū (TV) as Kaja *Natsuiro Kiseki (TV) as Yuka's Older Sister *New Game!! (TV 2) as Wako Christina Yamato *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Nonako (Ep. 13) *Noein - to your other self (TV) as Lily; Miho Mukai *Non Non Biyori (TV) as Kazuho Miyauchi *Non Non Biyori Repeat (TV) as Kazuho Miyauchi *Now and Then, Here and There (TV) as Lala-Ru *One Piece (TV) as Soran; Yoko (Ep. 318) *Oreshura (TV) as Saeko Kiryū (Eps. 1, 10-13) *Over Drive (TV) as Yuki Fukazawa *Pandora Hearts (TV) as Flower Vendor Girl (Ep. 5) *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Ishizu (Ep. 57) *Pretty Cure (TV) as Kyouko (Eps. 13-14) *Prince Mackaroo (TV) as Kanae; Kimiko of the Great Bear (Ooyake-chan); Koishi *Psychic Squad (TV) as Carrie (Ep. 43) *Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- (TV) as Frederica Baumann (Ep. 11) *Rental Magica (TV) as Lapis (Eps. 7, 9-10) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Mishiho Maeno (Eps. 5-6) *Robotics;Notes (TV) as Frau Kōjiro *Seiren (TV) as Nozomi Kamita (Ep. 12) *Sengoku Collection (TV) as Drum Girl Hideyoshi Toyotomi; Meiko Hototogisu (portrayed by Hideyoshi Toyotomi; Ep. 19) *Seven of Seven (TV) as Nanapon *Shina Dark - Kuroki Tsuki no Ō to Sōheki no Tsuki no Himegimi (OVA) as Christina *Shugo Chara! (TV) as Misaki Watarai *Simoun (TV) as Bridge Crew (Ep. 22); Child (Ep. 26); Communications Personnel (Ep. 22); Escort (Ep. 7); Girl B (Ep. 20); Ground Crew (Ep. 22); Hanna (Ep. 26); Yun *Skelter+Heaven (OVA) as Konomi Tamura *Sket Dance (TV) as Kaoru Yagi (10 episodes) *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Kiki Seiran *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Kiki Seiran *Soul Eater (TV) as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Soul Eater Not! (TV) as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Eps. 1, 11) *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Poe (Ep. 8) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Chloe *Strike Witches (movie) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches (OVA) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches (TV) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches: Operation Victory Arrow (OVA) as Lynette Bishop *Sumomomo Momomo - Chijō Saikyō no Yome (TV) as Tenten Koganei *Sweet Valerian (TV) as Kate *Sweetness & Lightning (TV) as Hana's mother (Eps. 8, 11) *Tears to Tiara (TV) as Conal (Eps. 10-11); Llyr (17 episodes) *Tensai? Dr. Hamax (TV) as Kaori *To Love Ru: Darkness (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love Ru: Darkness (TV 2) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru (OVA) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OVA) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OVA 2) as Yui Kotegawa *Towanoquon (movie series) as Tei Ryūmonji *True Tears (TV) as Hiromi Yuasa *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Chii (Ep. 1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OVA) as Amaterasu *Tytania (TV) as Lydia *Unlimited Psychic Squad (TV) as Sofie Grace (Ep. 3) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (TV) as Shiharu Satomi *Windy Tales (TV) as Nao Ueshima *(The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Diana; Tenri Ayukawa *(The) World God Only Knows: Tenri Arc (OVA) as Tenri Ayukawa/Diana *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) as Droite *Yumeiro Pâtissière (TV) as Miyabi Kashino (Eps. 18, 49) *Zakuro (TV) as Tae (Ep. 7) *Zenmai Zamurai (TV) as Wataame-hime Anime Films *Appleseed Alpha (movie) – Nyx Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Aquapazza Aquaplus Dream Match – Llyr *Assassin's Creed II – Caterina Sforza *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood – Caterina Sforza *Atelier Meruru The Apprentice of Arland – Totori Helmold *Atelier Totori The Adventurer of Arland – Totori Helmold *Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 – Mysterious Girl *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors – Nunnally Lamperouge *CV Casting Voice – Sayaka Fujinomiya *Eve New Generation – Noi & Aruto *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya – Miyu Edelfelt *Fire Emblem Heroes – Hinoka *Fire Emblem Warriors – Hinoka *Fire Emblem Fates – Hinoka *Flowers Autumn Arc – Suou Shirahane *Flowers Spring Arc – Suou Shirahane *Flowers Summer Arc – Suou Shirahane *Frontier Gate – Loutill *Gadget Trial – Hisoka *Glass Heart Princess Platinum – Konata Hoshino *.hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth – Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption – Shino *.hack//G.U.: Last Recode – Shino *.hack//Link – Shino & Subaru *.hack//Mutation – Subaru *.hack//Outbreak – Terajima Ryoko & Subaru *.hack//Quarantine – Terajima Ryoko & Subaru *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Portable – Heidi Augezvarer *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Hannah *Idol Magical Girl Chiru Chiru Michiru – Nyanmeru *Last Ranker – Missy *The Last Remnant – Irina Sykes *Lupin the 3rd The Greatest Brain Battle in History – Sondora Paradox *Lux-Pain – Rui Yamase *Slotter Mania V Master of Martial Hearts II – Aya Iseshima *Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film – Miumi Sawarabi *My Hero Academia Battle for All – Toru Hagakure & Mt. Lady *My Wife A Bride Just For You – Emotionless Type & Gentle Airhead Type – *Puyo Puyo 7 – Draco Centauros *Puyo Puyo Tetris – Draco Centauros *Robotics;Notes – Frau Kojiro *Root Double Before Crime After Days – Yuri Kotono *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Rei *Soul Eater Battle Resonance – Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Strike Witches What I Can Do Along With You A Little Peaceful Days – Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches Wings of Silver – Lynette Bishop *Summon Night Granthese Sword of Ruin and the Knight's Promise – Niel *Tales of Innocence – Ange Serena & Himmel *Tears to Tiara Anecdotes The Secret of Avalon – Llyr *Tears to Tiara Wreath of the Earth – Llyr *Toushin Toshi Girls Gift – Craia *YU-NO – Ayumi Arima Quotes Knownable Roles *'Nunnally Lamperouge' in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *'Eureka Thurston' in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO *'Miyu Kozuki' in UFO Baby *'Cosette' in Les Misérables: Shojo Cosette *'Yui Kotegawa' in To Love Ru *'the Heroine' in Amnesia *'Miyu Edelfelt' in Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Trivia *Her bloodtype is *Her star sign is a Taurus. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES